Mobile devices, including smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, e-readers, mobile gaming consoles, or any combination thereof are the mechanism by which humans interact with various services. As the number of services with which humans interact using these devices increases, the devices themselves will be increasingly used to store sensitive user information, including credit card information, identity information and other private information. Because mobile devices are often lost or stolen, there exists a need for an improved mechanism for protecting the information stored on the devices.
More particularly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for combating device theft with user notarization.